


Nightmare

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Kissing Meme [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orderlychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/gifts).



> Prompt: Eyelid Kiss

Phil awoke, bolting upright as he breathed heavily. His shoulders heaved and he could feel the sweat prickling on his skin.

“Awake now?” Clint’s voice asked from across the room. They'd put a recliner in their bedroom, because they both would get nightmares and while it was dangerous to be in the same bed as the one with the nightmare, neither wanted to leave the other.

“Yeah,” Phil breathed, quickly moving to get out of the bed. Even he would admit that his movements were anything, but smooth as he scrambled toward Clint.

“Phil?” Clint asked, moving to get up. Phil thwarted that by climbing onto his lap and pressing him down into the chair. He reached over and flipped the lamp on. Clint blinked at the sudden invasion of light, his pupils contracting and Phil breathed slowly taking in the color of Clint’s eyes. The way they changed depending on the light and what he wore, but they weren’t that icy blue, never that icy blue, at least not naturally. 

“Phil?” Clint murmured, hands having rested on his head. His gaze, searching, trying to figure out what was going on in Phil’s head.

Phil breathed out a soft sigh of relief, leftover tension draining from him as he gently leaned in and kissed one of Clint’s eyes and then the other. Clint’s grip tightened on his hips.

“I’m yours, Phil,” Clint murmured, softly, opening his eyes as soon as Phil pulled away. One hand came up and tugged Phil back down, so that there foreheads were pressed together and Clint’s eyes filled his line of sight. "Yours.“

Phil nodded, "And I’m yours.”

“I know that,” Clint said, and Phil could see the smile in Clint’s eyes, could hear it in his voice, and when Phil leaned in to kiss him, Phil could feel the shape of it against his lips.


End file.
